Main Quest (Oblivion)
If you happen to be looking for the main quest for the ''Shivering Isles expansion pack, see Main Quest (Shivering Isles).'' Note:All Remaining Oblivion gates will close when you complete the main questline. This will lead you to not being able to pick up Sigil Stones in order to enchant your items (version 1.2.xxxx). The only exceptions are if you play "outside the box", by duplicating sigil stones, or using console commands. Quest Tips *you should Level up your Conjuration and find a Summon Daedroth spell at one of the Mages Guild buildings. It is possible to power level up to 100 by level 10 (or sooner). Then just let your demon do all the work. Also a quick way of moving through Oblivion Gates. Just try not to level up too much as the higher you go the more difficult the enemies become, and even your daedroth may not be able to handle them all. I would suggest that you leave the main questline until later on because when you close the oblivion qate at Kvatch about 196 start appearing all over the place and they becomes something of a neuscience. Beginning *Prison / Tutorial *Deliver the Amulet – The Emperor is slain and now you must travel to Weynon Priory deliver the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. Kvatch *Find the Heir – Jauffre asks you to find the heir to the throne in Kvatch *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch – Helping the Captain of Kvatch eliminate the Daedra in Castle Kvatch Weynon Priory *Weynon Priory – Weynon Priory is under attack! Cloud Ruler Temple *Path of Dawn – Getting leads on the location of the Mythic Dawn's base of operations. Dagon Shrine *Dagon Shrine – Infiltrating the Dagon Shrine as you attempt to retrieve the Amulet of Kings Blood of the Daedra *Blood of the Daedra – Martin has discovered that you need a daedric artifact for a ritual to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise **Shrine of Mephala, Shrine of Malacath, or Shrine of Namira – These are suggested, as the reward from the shrine is mediocre (depending on your character focus), but any daedric shrine can provide the necessary item. Bruma Gate *Spies – Mythic Dawn agents have discovered the location of Martin and are spying on activity in Cloud Ruler Temple. Captain Steffan and his men have noted their activities, and these spies must be eliminated. *Bruma Gate – Jauffre has alerted you that an Oblivion Gate has opened outside of Bruma. This would be a perfect opportunity to teach the Bruma Guards how to close them. *Allies for Bruma – The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable, the soldiers of Bruma are not. Blood of the Divines *Sancre Tor – Martin tells you that he has deciphered the next part of the Mysterium Xarxes. He claims that he needs the sacred blood of one of the divines, manifest in the ancient armor of Sancre Tor in order to fulfill his mission. Miscarcand *Miscarcand – Inside the ancient Ayleid ruins of Miscarcand, you will find the Great Welkynd Stone, required to open the gate to Mankor Camoran's Paradise. Great Gate *Defense of Bruma – With three out of four of the items, Martin informs you of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise - a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. *Great Gate – Dagon has opened the three lesser gates after a bold plan by Martin to allow a Great Gate, similar to the one that destroyed Kvatch, to be opened. It is now time to enter the gate and obtain the Great Sigil Stone. Paradise *Paradise – With all four items, the Great Sigil Stone from the Great Gate of Bruma, the Great Welkynd Stone from Miscarcand, the Armor of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor, and a Daedric artifact, Martin will open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise, Gaiar Alata. Light the Dragonfires *Light the Dragonfires –With the Amulet of Kings, it is now time for Martin Septim to return to the Imperial City, claim the Septim Throne, and light the Dragonfires in order to stop the Daedric invasion. Make sure that you end the mission with your preferred weapon equipped, as one of the rewards obtained in this quest is a statue of your character erected to Bruma. *Imperial Dragon Armor – After your promotion to Champion of Cyrodiil, you are to be delivered a set of Imperial Dragon Armor as befitting your new rank. You also get access to the imperial Armory. Notes *There is a way to complete the main quest in a matter of minutes, explained here. Category:Main Quest Category:Quests Category:Articles with minor spoilers Category:Oblivion: Main quest Category:articles with major spoilers Category:Oblivion